


Lost in the Fire

by ravenselle



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom!Kaito, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenselle/pseuds/ravenselle
Summary: In one sudden motion, Yagami straddled Kaito, resting his arms around his neck as he started kissing his cheeks, soft little things that made tingles run up and down his spine.“What’s got you all sentimental?” Kaito asked, holding Yagami’s ass and kneading him softly through his gray boxers.Yagami hummed and began mouthing at Kaito’s ear, making his breath catch in his throat. “Missed you this week.”
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Lost in the Fire

“Aw Kaito, you’re cute like this,” Yagami said, grinning as he kissed each of Kaito’s fingers.

Kaito huffed. “Shut up, ain’t nothin’ cute about a guy like me.”

Yagami chuckled. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.” 

Music from some record Kaito didn’t recognize was filling Yagami’s small office as they sat, cramped together on the sofa. He was naked, Yagami was in just his boxers. His half-hard erection was resting against his thigh, untouched as Yagami paid the rest of his body attention. Moments ago he’d been kissing up and down his strong thighs, murmuring how handsome he is, how strong he is, making Kaito flush and strain to try and get even closer than they already were. 

In one sudden motion, Yagami straddled Kaito, resting his arms around his neck as he started kissing his cheeks, soft little things that made tingles run up and down his spine. 

“What’s got you all sentimental?” Kaito asked, holding Yagami’s ass and kneading him softly through his gray boxers. 

Yagami hummed and began mouthing at Kaito’s ear, making his breath catch in his throat. “Missed you this week.”

“The trial had all your attention,” Kaito agreed. “But now we’re back to lost cat cases.”

“My bread and butter,” Yagami said, smirking. “Pent up?”

“Tch, shut up,” Kaito grumbled, resentful of how much his body was showing how much he’d missed his partner. 

His cock was leaking precum already, lonely from a week without Yagami and his sharp-wit, his wet mouth, his warm gaze when they held each other after a long night. 

Yagami got like this sometimes, especially after a stressful week without Kaito--touchy, needier than usual, worshipping every centimeter of Kaito’s toned body. 

“Will you indulge me tonight?” Yagami asked, sucking hickies on Kaito’s neck, bastard always left them above the collar, too. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kaito asked cautiously.

“Can I fuck you?” Yagami punctuated the request with a sharp bite to his collarbone, making Kaito hiss in through his teeth and dig his fingers into Yagami’s unruly hair. 

“How’s that indulging you?” Kaito asked. “You fuck me all the time.”

Yagami got that sly grin on his face that let Kaito know he was going to be in for quite the evening. 

* * *

“There, stretch your leg out,” Yagami said encouragingly. “Just rest it on my shoulder.”

“Don’t wanna crush you with my weight, man,” Kaito grumbled, but still listening to his request. He knew Yagami was stronger than his lithe body suggested, but he still didn’t want to hurt him.

“Ah, good job,” Yagami said warmly, rubbing Kaito’s inner thigh. 

“Shut up, Tabo,” Kaito said, his cheeks flaring red. 

“C’mon, you’re cute when we do this,” Yagami said, quirking a crooked grin as he maneuvered Kaito’s other leg off the couch so he could sit between his legs comfortably. 

“Whatever,” Kaito said. 

“You always take forever to get into it,” Yagami said. He poured lube over his fingers, caressing near the base of Kaito’s cock with his other hand. 

“It’s… embarrassing.” 

Yagami kissed his inner thigh and smiled again. “Relax. I’ve got you, man.”

Kaito took a deep breath, arousal heavy and low in his gut as Yagami traced swirls near the base of his erection, never brushing his slender fingers too close. 

Once the lube was warmed up, Yagami scooted closer and pressed his fingers against Kaito’s hole, rubbing his wet fingers around the twitching rim.

Kaito grunted at the sensation.

“Aw, haven’t been getting off with your ass lately?” Yagami asked, pressing his fingertip against his hole and waiting for the inevitable give as his body relaxed and accepted him in. 

“Can’t do it like you,” Kaito mumbled, his face pressed into the crook of his elbow. 

“Haha, I can teach you, you know,” Yagami said, his fingertip slipping inside as Kaito gasped. It had been months since anything had been in his ass, and the sensation was almost overwhelming.

“How else could I get you to do this?” Kaito asked, his breath catching in his throat as Yagami pressed his finger in farther, working to find his prostate.

“You know I’d fuck you whenever you ask,” Yagami said, his own voice shuddering at Kaito’s reaction. “You’re so cute…”

“God, Tabo, you’re the worst.”

Yagami pulled Kaito’s arm away from his face and smiled at him. “You know you love me.”

Kaito huffed and spread his thighs farther as Yagami’s fingers worked deeper inside him. “You fucker, stop acting like you don’t know where it is.”

“Where what is?” Yagami asked innocently, purposefully brushing his fingers short of his swollen prostate.

Kaito groaned and grinded himself down onto Yagami’s long fingers, panting when he stimulated all the best spots inside him by himself.

“Oh my god,” Yagami said. “You’re doing so well.”

Kaito’s hips stuttered, a low moan spilling from his lips as he worked his hips harder.

“Keep going, you’re being so good,” Yagami urged, stroking Kaito’s flexing thigh as he let his fingers be used as Kaito’s dildo. 

“Ah… Ah… Afraid you won’t be able to last if you fuck me?” Kaito asked, his words coming out much less cocky than he intended.

Yagami chuckled and pulled his fingers out, making him groan at the emptiness. Some lube spilled from his twitching hole as Yagami stood up, shucking off his boxers. His erection was long and curved against his abdomen. Not small, but much less thick than Kaito’s heavy erection leaking against his abs. 

“Roll over,” Yagami said, patting Kaito’s thigh as he spoke.

Kaito swallowed heavily and shook his head. “Wanna see your face.”

“Oh, fuck,” Yagami said breathlessly, kneeling between his legs again. He stroked himself with lube as he stared at Kaito’s face. He knew he was biting his bottom lip, looking so eager, but he was beyond caring about appearances. 

“Relax for me, Kaito,” Yagami said, pressing his cockhead against Kaito’s quivering rim.

Kaito groaned as he forced himself to relax, Yagami’s cock slowly pushing inside him.

“Oh my god, you’re so tight,” Yagami gasped out. “Feels so good.”

Kaito moaned as he was filled, his hole spreading for Yagami’s cock.

“You’re such a good boy, taking me so well,” Yagami said, his voice thick with affection and arousal.

“Ah… More…” Kaito whined. 

“So perfect. Ah, look at your hole. Fuck. I’m gonna fuck you now, okay?”

Kaito nodded frantically. “Yeah. Yeah, go.”

Yagami began jackrabbiting his hips against him, his rhythm erratic from lack of practice. Kaito groaned at the pace, loving the feeling of Yagami inside him, filling him, getting off from groping his body. He opened his mouth without thinking when Yagami held his finger near his face. He began probing his finger inside, Kaito swirling his tongue around him like it was a cock.

“Good boy, so good,” Yagami said, the praise going straight to his cock. 

His cock twitched, oozing out more precum as Yagami kept fucking him. 

He was practically getting his mouth fucked while Yagami’s cock was filling him, and it made his head spin. 

“Think you can squeeze around me like I like?” Yagami asked. 

Kaito groaned, relieved Yagami asked for what he was hoping he would. He began clenching and relaxing rhythmically around Yagami’s cock, making his hips stutter and his pace even more erratic.

“Oh fuck, that’s so good,” Yagami moaned, his head thrown back as he gripped Kaito’s waist with one hand and kept thrusting his finger in Kaito’s mouth with the other. “You’re doing so well, you’re such a good boy for me.”

Kaito moaned at the praise, his hand flying to his cock to stroke himself when the arousal became unbearable. He stroked himself hardly more than twice before he was spilling across his chest, Yagami’s hips thrusting faster as he realized he’d made Kaito cum.

“Fuck. Such a good boy, Kaito. So good, aw fuck, I-”

Yagami came with a loud moan that the neighbors could probably hear, his hips stilling as he spilled inside Kaito. 

He collapsed against Kaito’s chest and squeezed his chest as they rested. 

“So predictable,” Kaito muttered, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

“Hm?”

“Always going for my chest. You’re fuckin’ predictable, man.”

“You’re not complaining,” Yagami said, smiling against Kaito’s chest. 

Kaito laughed. “No. No, I’m not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ravenselle1)


End file.
